cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC-7719 "Cobalt"
"Watch your back brother!!" ''- Cobalt to Slicer during the Battle of Kamino'' Early Life Cobalt, designation ARC-7719, was a veteran clone Sergeant and advanced recon commando who was Third in commander of the famed ARC trooper legion, Enigma Battalion. Cobalt later served as a Lieutenant of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. During the Clone Wars, Cobalt participated in countless battles and earned the respect of many fellow brothers and Jedi. Slicer was also well acquainted with many fellow brothers including ARC Trooper Vermillion, Commander Cody, and Captain Flame. As the Lieutenant of Enigma Battalion, Cobalt had many troops under his command which included ARC Captain Evo and ARC Lieutenant Slicer. The three of them were very good friends and often fought together against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Throughout the course of Cobalt’s career he proved to be an effective leader and an expert in close quarters combat and accuracy. Cobalt always thought that it was his job to protect his Jedi Generals and die if it was necessary to save his superiors. Ever since Slicer was a cadet he always seemed to succeed in everything, especially in battle. It often seemed like Cobalt would one day be able to become a legendary trooper instead of being a janitor in Kamino like the failed clones. He soon discovered his true talent which was being a ARC trooper. When Cobalt heard about what happened to Fives and his theories of chips inside the clone’s head, Cobalt decided to remove his chip along with Evo and Slicer. He later returned to Ryloth for a short while but was later sent to Kashyyyk. In Kashyyyk Cobalt and Slicer witnessed Evo get injured by a nearby explosion. Cobalt covered Slicer as Slicer was tending to Evo when Order 66 happened, and due to that he did not take part in the order as he was aiding Evo medically. Cobalt covered Slicer in dragging Evo away the from the active combat and from there they went into hiding, they became smugglers and late went on to join the rebel alliance. First Battle of Geonosis After graduating from Kamino along side his squad who are unknown Cobalt was placed under the command of Commander Neyo. He joined the members of what would eventually become 91st and charged into battle with them, showing all of the qualities he showed during his training on Kamino, as result he was promoted to CPL after the battle ended. Enigma Battalion After the Battle of Geonosis, Slicer was granted the rank of ARC Trooper as a result of which he was invited to the elite Enigma Battalion. The Enigma battalion consisted of ARC- 4868 "Slicer" and their leader ARC-2754 "Evo". While in the Enigma Battalion Cobalt decided to change his armour back to Black and Purple instead of Blue. For a short while the Enigma Battalion supervised cadet training. Battles Cobalt took part in * Battle of Ryloth * Siege of Naboo * The Battle of Umbara * Cristophis Operation * The Battle of Kashyyyk Chip Removal Before heading to Kashyyyk. Evo and Enigma Battalion stopped by Kamino to train a few cadets. While Evo was in Kamino, he saw ARC Trooper Fives wrestle a few Kamino clone troopers and escape. He later learned that Fives was trying to prove that there was something inside a clone’s head that causing the clone to act violently and probably kill Jedi. Evo also heard the news about Clone Trooper Tup killing a Jedi in purpose. The Kaminoans simply said that the inhibitor chip was just to control a clones violent actions but Evo didn’t believe them. Evo later heard that Fives was killed trying to prove what he believed was wrong. Upon hearing the news about Fives, Evo sneaked into a medical facility in Kamino alongside cobalt and Slicer with the help of a medical droid called T-54C. T-54C had a glitch or malfunction on his programming so he assisted Evo, Slicer and Cobalt on removing their chips. When Evo’s chip was removed he didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary, the same goes for Slicer and Cobalt. After that Evo, Slicer and Cobalt and T-54c parted ways and Enigma Battalion headed to Kashyyyk. Evo, Slicer and Cobalt never told anyone that they removed their inhibitor chips.